The Day of Love and Red
by ElizaXSpears
Summary: "You always did forget this special day..." M to be safe
1. The Day of Love and Red

"You always did forget this special day..."

The office suddenly went dark, lights flickering before they died. Stared at the dark desk, his mind needed a moment to register the black out before he slid out this desk drawer, removing his lighter. With a flick of his thumb, he lit the candle on his desk he kept for occasions like this. The flame provided enough light for William to continue his paperwork though some squinting was required.

He assumed the lights would come back on in due time or the backup generator would kick in but the longer he sat in his dark office with just the flickering flame and ticking of the clock, an uneasiness began to grow. Now that he thought about it, he found it off he didn't hear anyone outside, no voices.

Fingers of his free hand twitching every time the clock ticked, eyes finding themselves more glued to the door then his paperwork. Surely there should be some sounds; he even stopped writing to focus more on listening. No Humphries complaining about the lack of light for his book. No Slingby cussing because he ran into something. No Knox laughing at some idiotic joke and no Sutcliffe heels clicking against the floor to his office.

Nothing.

Not a sound.

William dropped his pen as he slid out of his leather chair, his own footsteps not even breaking the silence as he stepped to his door. His fingers slowly wrapped around the silver knob, slowly turning it to crack open the door.

He wasn't surprised when he was greeted with inky blackness but he was surprised to see nothing moving and still not voices. He was tempted to call out but his nerves would make his voice sound shaking, almost scared which was of course ridiculous to be. All this was, was a black out and nothing more. There were no monsters hiding in the shadows, no beasts waiting to devour him. He was no child.

Closing his door, William returned to his desk. About to sit down, his arms were snatched in a bruising grip, yanking him back from his chair, shoving him against the wall, a familiar scythe pressed tightly to his throat. The teeth of the scythe making little holes in his flesh. "Sutcliffe!" he gasped.

The smile of the red was hardly ever pleasant but now, being pinned and threatened, the smile seemed even move sadistic. "Hello, darling." The red head purred. "I've missed you. Have you missed me?"

"Let me go." He demanded, trying to keep his voice even.

"Hush dear." His other hand laid gloveless fingers upon William's cheek, stroking his thumb over William's cheekbone. "Such soft skin dear. I'd hate to ruin it."

"Let. Me. Go." He tried again, more sternly.

"I said hush." Grell growled, shoving the blade closer to William's throat.

"G-Grell." He swallowed. "How did you get in here?"

"Mm, I have my ways." He leaned closer, licking the blood droplets from the small wounds in William's neck. "Sweet, unlike you." He pouted. "Why did you always have to push me from you? Am I parasite Will?"

"I never said you were." He reached out to push Grell back but the red head shoved the scythe closer, halting his movements. "Sut-Grell, please. We can talk, can we not?"

"Talk?" the red head scoffed. "How often have I talked and how many times have you shoved your scythe in my face?" he giggled at the position they were in. "Now look at is. I'm in charge tonight."

"I think n-"

"Darling." Grell warned. "You don't want to get testy with me right now. I'm in no mood for games." William never thought his last breath would be taken in his small, dark office. Grell shoved his scythe the rest of the way, slicing William's head from his body. The bloody corpse crumpled to the floor with Grell's scythe as the red head cradled William's decapitated head in his arms. "Now look at us dear. I can finally stare into those gorgeous eyes without having to hear you lecture." Fingers drifted through raven hair, red lips kissing a pale cheek. "Now let's go home and I'll make us a nice dinner." But before he left, he did glance down at the body. Deciding to stay a bit longer, he sat down, pulling William's body close, still cradling William's head to his chest. "You always did forget this special day but now we can spend it together every year!" he kissed William's pale lips, staring dreamily into half open, glazed over emerald eyes. "Happy Valentine's day, Will."

* * *

Um...this wasn't meant to be a Valentines day thing but...hey, I guess it is. Um...Happy Valentine's Day? Yeah, I was listening to Biohazard while trying to think of something to write and, um, yeah. This came about :p


	2. No Tongue Means No Tattling

_**No Tongue Means No Tattling**_

The lights going out was odd, certainly, but when they flickered back on it was odder to not see William step from his office to make sure the blackout hadn't ruined productivity though Alan seemed to be the only one actually concerned about this but as Eric had told him multiple times, he worried over nothing but this…something didn't sit right with him.

Excusing himself from the table he sat at with Eric and Ronald, he made his way to William's office, his shoes clicking against the linoleum floor as this hall was oddly quiet. "Mr. Spears?" he asked, knocking on the door with the back of his knuckles. "Sir?" he asked again when he received no answer. Trying the door and finding it unlocked, he stepped inside, glancing around the office. Oddly enough, the hard working reaper was gone. That made his worry now boil over into near panic to the point when he spun around, he jumped with a shout at Eric's unexpected sudden appearance behind him. "Bastard!" he breathed, gripping over his heart. "Don't. Do that."

Eric rubbed the back of his head, eyeing his younger partner. "You didn't hear me?"

"Of course not! You didn't make a sound!"

"Or you were thinkin' too much again." He tapped Alan's head. "That could be it to."

Alan smacked Eric's hand away. "Either way, don't just suddenly appear like that again, alright?"

"Yeah, try not to." He stretched his arms over his head, satisfied when his back cracked in several places. "So, Spears isn't here?"

"No, he's not."

Eric gently pushed Alan aside to step in to look for himself. "Huh. Guess he went to check out the cause of the black out." He shrugged then set his arm on Alan's shoulder, leading him from the office. "C'mon Al. We got work to get back too. Don't want Spears on our arse for not having it done."

Alan glanced back at the office door but chose to follow Eric's advice. Worried or not, he did his best to get his paperwork done and in on time. However, as he worked, he noticed that someone else was missing as well. Grell hadn't showed his face around the offices at all today and normally he'd be in his glory with today being Valentines and all.

But even when they had all gone home for the night, Grell still hadn't made contact with anyone and William hadn't returned to his office. Alan hoped the next day he'd at least see a sign of either of them but again, nothing. "Hey, you two know where Mr. Spears is?" Ronald asked. "Got these papers for him to sign and waited in his office for a good hour but he never showed."

Eric glanced at Alan then shrugged to Ronald. "Don't, sorry Ron. Hasn't showed up at all today or yesterday."

"Really? I thought he was just out on a rare reap."

"It's a long one then."

Alan tapped his pen rapidly against his desk. "I…I think I'll check in at his flat." He decided out loud as he stood. "You can cover for me, right?"

Eric nodded. "Just hurry back."

"I'll try."

He nodded to Ronald and was on his way. William's flat wasn't too far from the offices but right now, it seemed miles away. Only when he reached William's front door did his nerves calm bit. "Senpai?!" he called as he knocked harshly on the wood. "William!"

"Darling, why are you barking up Will's home?"

Alan turned around to face the second 'missing' reaper. "Grell? What are you doing here?"

With a sly smile, the red head surprised Alan by slipping a key from his pocket that fit perfect into the keyhole of William's door. "Oh, just picking up a few things."

"Where've you been?"

"With Will. We've been having such lovely conversations." He gushed as he stepped inside. "I was even able to see how passionate he could be in-" he paused with a dirty smirk. "Well, that's for me to know."

Alan blinked, following Grell through the cold, empty flat to the bedroom. "You're lovers now?"

"Yes! It was so romantic. He made a candlelit dinner for me then we cuddled on the couch as he told me everything I needed to hear." He pulled open the wardrobe, surprising Alan further by taking out all of William's clothes.

"And…now what are you doing?"

"Poor dear has a head cold so I told him I'd bring him clothes from home."

"All of them?"

"Yes…oh! I forgot to mention he agreed to share my flat so he won't need anything here anymore."

"I'm sure he'd want these pictures or something from his washroom, certainly something more than just clothes."

Grell turned around, placing a deadly red nail to Alan's lips. "Shush. I know what my Will needs. All he needs is clothes and nothing else. No other reminders of our lives apart." He then pat Alan's cheek none too lightly. "Since you're here, would you mind helping me with these? I do have one other thing that I need to grab for him."

Alan couldn't give an answer when the clothes were dropped onto him. "Ah. Grell-"

"I said _shush_." He left the bedroom to enter the sitting room, Alan following and from what he could see, Grell opened the side table drawer and produced a photo…William's wedding photo. Grell had told him to be quiet so he didn't question the point of leaving everything save a wedding photo. "Now come along. William will hate it if his clothes wrinkle with the way you're holding them."

"I never agreed to hold them. You just dropped them with me."

Grell waved his hand, leaving the flat, ignoring Alan when the brunette had tried to tell him he forgot to lock the door. Sighing, Alan followed Grell to his flat and the closer they got, the more uneasy Alan felt. He had been to Grell's home before; he had tea with the flamboyant red head and never had this feeling before. "Um, where do I put these?" Alan asked, holding the clothes out.

"I'll take them. Why don't you have a seat and I'll make us some tea?"

"…alright." He replied as Grell took the clothes. He rounded the red leather couch and sat down, clasping his hands in his lap.

When Grell returned, Alan smiled politely at him. "How's he feeling?"

"Better, better." He entered the kitchen. "He just needs love and affection and soon enough, he'll be, pulled together again in no time."

Alan cocked an eyebrow at the strange term but settled into the cushions, choosing to ignore it. "Here we are. Tea with one sugar and a bit of cream." He said, handing Alan the teacup.

"Thank you." He said then took a sip. "Perfect."

"I'm glad." He sat across from Alan with his own tea. "So, why were you at Will's anyway?"

"He wasn't at work for the later part of yesterday or today so I got worried but if he's here with a head cold then I'm relieved." He glanced over his shoulder to the closed bedroom door. "Perhaps I should take a look at him? I know a few remedies my mother used on me when I had a cold."

"That won't be necessary love. He's just fine in bed."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Then I suppose you two won't be at work for a bit then?"

"No, I suppose not but Eric has things under control, yes?"

"For now. He can only do so much." He sipped again. "So I hope Mr. Spears gets better soon."

With a laugh that sent a shiver down Alan's spine, Grell grinned, his shark teeth striking fear in Alan's heart. "I'm afraid he won't get over this cold."

"O-Oh? Why's that?"

Grell swirled his tea in his cup before he set it down, standing as he did so. "It doesn't matter." He shrugged. "Now if you pardon me, I have to fix my makeup for our date tonight."

Alan's head followed Grell as the red head left him behind then his eyes flicked to the bedroom door. Biting the corner of his bottom lip, he set his tea aside and snuck past the bathroom to the bedroom. Swallowing, he reached out, twisting the knob, opening the door carefully to avoid any creaking.

He stepped inside and felt along the wall for the light switch and when he was able to flick the lights on, he found himself staring at William resting in bed. He was still dressed in his suit with his glasses on his nose but his eyes were close and his head was tilted at an uncomfortable looking angle. "Sir." He smiled, going to the bedside. He removed William's glasses, setting them safely on the nightstand then gently placed his hands on either side of William's head, carefully repositioning it to a more comfortable position. "You should really get out of your suit sir." Then, as he let his hands go, Alan nearly passed out from what he saw. William's head fell back into the old position but it didn't stay. It fell away from his body and to the floor, rolling to a stop at Alan's feet. He suddenly felt queasy, seeing the man he had looked up too beheaded. "Oh sweetie." He froze when arms wrapped around him from behind. "What did you find?"

"G-Grell…he…" he shook his head. "He's dead!"

"He's not dead." Grell tutted, moving from Alan to pick up the head and hold it like a child. "He's just, mm, a bit light headed right now." He laughed, setting the head back where it should be. "Now, we have a little problem." He turned to Alan, summoning his old scissor scythes. "You're going to run back to them and tell them what you saw, aren't you?"

"N-"

"I know you are." He flashed behind Alan, wrapping an arm tight around Alan's squirming form. "Now, there's only one way for us to fix this." He gripped Alan's chin, forcing his mouth to open. "Why don't you join Will and I for dinner tonight?" he reached around, pinching the tip of Alan's tongue, bringing one of the scissors to suddenly snip and blood ran down Alan's chin and Grell's hand. "I'm sure we'll be delighted to have such a silent guest."


End file.
